Red
by possessed-grandpa
Summary: A New Jatie One-shot. Red By Taylor Swift


**Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you for all the positive comments about **_**Sink or Swim**_**. I really hesitated about that story, but now that I know you all liked it, I will try to keep up with that story. Enough about that story! I have a new one-shot! What is this one-shot about? None other than James and Katie! SURPRISE SURPRISE! Listen to Red by Taylor Swift. That's what inspired this story. Plus, it's really good. Enjoy!**

James Diamond. The pretty boy from the boy band, or man band. The one guy I had the unfortunate luck to fall in love with. Of my brother's three best friends, I had to fall in love with the lady's man. The one that everyone knew he was bad. But, at the same time, he was irresistible. His perfectly sculpted muscles and abs, the kind any girls would die for. His mysterious eyes lured a girl in in a matter of seconds. James always smelled like he had just stepped out of the shower. Probably because most of the time, he did just step out of the shower. But there was nothing about him that girls would want.

James, he had a secret. Not a secret like he is gay, or addicted to drugs. More of a secret like, he didn't even know about it. He had a problem with commitment. The problem with commitment was only with girls. He could be committed to other relationships such as, his friends, and his music career. Being faithful to girls was his problem.

Our relationship was amazing, and one Taylor Swift could write a number one single about. But that was at the beginning. The beginning was the first Taylor Swift song. James was an amazing gentleman then. He would open the doors, and surprise me with dates to Disneyland.

There is one date I'll never forget. That date was on August 1st. Pathetic right? A girl remembers the exact date. On that date, I decided to surprise James and the rest of Big Time Rush while they were on their summer tour. They were playing in Cleveland, Ohio. I walked onto the tour bus James shared with Carlos. I expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen. Oh boy, I was wrong. Not only was James on his bed with a girl, he was on his bed with three girls. What a whore!

"_Uh, Katie, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in California." James' melodious voice cried out. _

"_So that is supposed to make it better? What are you doing here James?"_

"_Katie, we are playing here tonight."_

"_No shit! I mean what are you doing on your bed with three different girls none of which are me?"_

"_Honey, you can join us if you want." The blond girl said._

"_Shut it slut. James. We need to talk."_

"_Alright Katie Baby, give me a minute."_

"_NOW!" James and I walked out of the tour bus, and we were greeted with screaming._

"_Katie, what's the matter with you?"_

"_What's the matter with me? Really James? You are seriously asking me that? You were on your bed with girls that weren't me! THAT IS CHEATING!"_

"_Katie Baby, you know that is how I am."_

"_Don't call me that. You shouldn't act like that when we're dating. How could you do this to me?"_

"_Oh Katie! Don't act like you are the one hurt in this situation."_

"_How did I hurt you James? Seriously."_

"_You walked in on us before we were finished. You never walk in on people before they are finished."_

"_Wow James!"_

"_Katie, I'm breaking up with you. You are so selfish. Get out of my sight."_

"_Alright James. I'm the selfish one."_

"_What is that supposed to mean Katie?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Well, nothing your little mind could understand."_

"_If you have something you want to tell me Katie, then tell me."  
"Oh, okay. Well, how long have we been dating? Nine months? Well, in those nine months how many girls have you slept with or had relations with?"_

"_What do you mean by relations?" He was trying to be cute. He was using his boyish charm._

"_James! Answer the damn question!" The screaming in the background all of a sudden got quiet as if the fangirls could hear our conversation._

"_Okay, okay. Well, there were three in Nashville, two in Denver…" He continued that way for several more minutes. "So this tour only, it's been about thirty."_

"_Thirty? Thirty freaking girls James?"_

"_Katie Kat, calm down." _

"_No James I will not calm down! You cheated on me with thirty girls in two months alone. I don't want to know how many in the seven other months. This, us, is over! This may be the last time you talk to me."_

"_Katie, I love you."_

"_Humph. I'm sure you do, and that's why you cheated on me with all of those girls. Good-bye James."_

"_Katie!"_

"_What James?"_

"_Are you staying for the concert?"_

"_Why is that important?"  
"Well, if you aren't can you give me your ticket so I can give it to Candance?"_

"_Who is Candance?"_

"_The blonde girl in the bus."_

"_Wow James. Goodbye." I grabbed my ticket out of my pocket and tore it up in front of him. _

Weirdly enough, I am sure I was in love with James. With all the crap he put me through for the months we were together, I still loved him. After we broke up, everything was grey. I sat in the apartment at the Palmwoods all day. I watched the most romantic movies I could, I listened to Taylor Swift nonstop and ate all the junk food. I knew that apartment was my safe haven, the guys didn't spend time here anymore, they all bought a house together and that's where they spent their time after their tour.

_Except for one day. That day James came into the apartment with two other girls. He was the first to enter._

"_Oh, I- we didn't know you were here. Kendall said you were with your friends. But, you don't mind if we're here do you?"_

"_Would it even matter what I thought?"_

"_What is up with the hostile 'tude? What did I ever do to make you mad at me?"_

_Was he serious? Did he not have any recollection of August? _

"_Seriously James? Do you not know?"_

"_Stop bringing up the past Katie. Nobody likes a downer."_

"_James, can you leave?"_

"_Fine girls, let's go find somewhere else to go."_

And that was the last time I saw him for months. The first time I saw him in months was at his wedding . He was marrying Candance, his own personal Playboy Bunny. Sure, I love him still, but I will not be anybody's Playboy bunny. But my love for him will always be a burning _Red._


End file.
